The following is a tabulation of some prior art that presently appears relevant:
U.S. Patent Application PublicationsPublication NumberKind CodePubl. DateApplicant2012/0257475A12012 Oct. 11Luscombe et al.2003/0217886A12003 Nov. 27Bjorn Paulsson